The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for mounting a heat sink in heat conducting relation to an electronic component on a supporting member.
Various methods and apparatus are known for mounting a heat sink in heat conducting relation to an electronic component on a supporting member. For example, in one known method and apparatus as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,338, a heat sink attachment subassembly comprising a heat sink and a spring clamp which is secured to the heat sink by a clip, is formed. The subassembly in turn, is mounted on an electronic component.
It has been found by applicants that when mounting such a heat sink attachment subassembly on an electronic component on a supporting member, such as a printed circuit board, the manipulation of the subassembly necessary during mounting can cause damage to an exposed die or other electronic component on the board. It has also been found that the exposed die is susceptible to damage during shipping. There is a need for an improved method and apparatus for mounting a heat sink in heat conducting relation to an electronic component on a supporting member which permit the heat sink to be safely and quickly mounted in heat conducting relation with the electronic component while minimizing the likelihood of damage to the electronic component and adjacent electronic components on the supporting member, and which, at the same time, help locate the spring clamp force on the heat sink opposite the electronic component. The load locating addresses the physical damages susceptible during shock and vibration induced by user interaction and shipping and also maintains an even force distribution between the heat sink and die.